1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink ribbon cartridge and a printer incorporating the ink ribbon cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional built-in ink ribbon cartridge for use in a printer includes a casing that accommodates an endless ink ribbon that forms a Mobius loop, and a cover that closes the casing to protect the ink ribbon from the environment.
The casing includes two projections such that the ink ribbon outside the casing is held taut between the two projects.
The casing accommodates a pull-in mechanism, an urging member, and a Mobius section. The pulling mechanism is disposed near a ribbon entrance, and pulls in the ink ribbon into the casing. The urging member applies a tension force to the ink ribbon when the ink ribbon is pulled out of a ribbon exit. The Mobius section provides in the ribbon an inversion or twist of 180° in a manner to form a Mobius loop.
Conventional built-in ink cartridges suffer from a problem in that if an ink supplying mechanism is built in, the ink is not used efficiently.